


A Midnight Picnic

by Sawyer45



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer45/pseuds/Sawyer45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a suprise for Carmilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Picnic

Laura had been on edge and asking strange questions like what do you like to eat, do you like watching strange lights, and do vampires not like garlic. All of this was completely out of the ordinary and was actually kind of cute, because she was clearly planning something. There was just the fact that she was so inconspicuous that it almost wasn’t worth keeping it a surprise. Carmilla kept playing along like she wasn’t expecting anything and that Laura was doing a fabulous job covering her tracks. 

It just so happened, that Laura had just come into the room with what looked like a picnic in hand and asked Carmilla “Hey Carm lets have a picnic.”

“Cupcake, are you sure? Its midnight and you have class in the morning and you know how you hate to go to sleep late before class.” Carmilla said.

“Yeah and I’m sure. I even have your favorite food, blood sausage.” Laura answered. 

“Alright let’s go I just need my coat.” Carmilla said.

Wordlessly Carmilla grabbed a coat and took Laura by the arm and walked arm in arm out the dorm building into the night. Laura led them down the sidewalk towards a hill that looked like a tree on the crest. There was a small chill in the air and with the chill Laura gave a brief shiver but quickly got it under control. 

Nudging Laura in the side she asked “Are you cold cupcake?”

“No I’m fine let’s just keep going were almost there.” She said.

Continuing on in silence they walked past the library and heard the moaning of the souls that were trapped in books that they turned in late, the lights that emanated from unknown sources lit the side walk as they spilled from the library windows. As they passed the library the hill was very close and would only take them a minute to get there. At the base of the hill Laura ran ahead and spread out a blanket with the basket and laid the food out. 

When Carmilla got to the top of the hill Laura looked like she would turn into an icicle at any moment so before she sat down, taking the jacket she brought she put the jacket over Laura’s shoulders. Knowing that she would focus on the picnic and Carmilla she wouldn’t focus on herself. With a look of slight disappointment that she had forgotten something so simple Laura, motioned for them to sit so they could enjoy the picnic. The way that they were facing they could see the lights from the library flickering which actually made quite a nice light show. 

Laura handed Carmilla the plate of blood sausage holding them like they were a snake that at any moment could turn and bite her at any moment. Taking the plate from her hands and setting it on her lap, Carmilla took a bite. With a little bit so surprise this was homemade, although not very well at all. Choking it down she asked “Cupcake where did you find blood sausage?”

“I couldn’t find them at any store which wasn’t that surprising to me, so I made some. How is it?” Laura said.

“The best I have ever eaten.” She said as she taking another bite and forcing it down.

She made a point to eat every last piece of blood sausage and acted to enjoy them the entire time, even licking her fingers after. In the end it was worth the gut bomb because Laura had been watching and was convinced that Carmilla liked the sausage and her face showed it. It was almost as if the sun had been turned into Laura’s face, being able to see her like that made all the bad cooking worth eating. Laura had finished her favorite food, a Nutella and peanut butter sandwich, and was pulling something from the basket. Finally her hand came from the basket a single strawberry in hand.

The Strawberries were an incredibly succulent red as well as very large compared to a normal strawberry. Laura handed one to Carmilla but instead of just grabbing it she ate it from her and bit it off before the stem. Slowly chewing she reached for a strawberry to feed to Laura, but there were none in the basket. Looking over she saw that Laura had all of the strawberries in hand and started to motion for Carmilla to lay back. Doing as she was asked Carmilla laid back and was surprised that Laura had moved to her side strawberries and all. Laura started to feed Carmilla like one of those Greek gods of old and occasionally stroking her hair. 

When all the strawberries were gone and only a pile of stems remained Laura leaned over and whispered “I know the blood sausage was terrible, but thank you for the support. You’re the best girlfriend I could ever have.”

Staring at Laura she couldn’t believe how sweet Laura was just then, even more than expected, and cool with her bad cooking. Laura started to get to her feet, but before she could get there Carmilla reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling her down again Carmilla kissed Laura and brought her into a tight embrace, this continued for several minutes before they both broke the kiss. Lying on the blanket they watched the lights flicker in the library windows, while in each other’s arms occasionally sharing a kiss. Finally they had to get up and go back to the dorm room walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.


End file.
